CLST digs Holes
Story On the Millennium Falcon, Lec, Teal, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Poe, and Finn were flying to Camp Greenlake "Tell me again why are we doing this?" Lec asked "There have been strange reports at Camp Greenlake about a curse" Poe explained, "They said that it was haunted by the son of 2 Latvian immigrants a century ago." "So we're going to investigate?" Teal asked. "Of course" Poe explained, "Finn and I will pose as new councilors while you 2 are fake criminals." "Got the photoshopped pic?" Applejack asked Finn. He held out a picture of Lec and Teal vandalizing San Antonio City Hall. "Dude" Lec shouted, "That's from our Caffeine Single poster!" "We had to make the picture look real," Finn replied. Later, they arrived at Camp Greenlake, which was an all boys detention center. They walked into an office where they were greeted by an overweight elderly man, "I'm Mr. Sir" he growled, "I'm one of the councilors here at Camp Greenlake. The warden would love to come out, but the warden is always busy in the office." "Okay," Poe said, "We're here to turn in these 3 vandalizing boys." "We just caught them doing graffiti at San Antonio City Hall" Finn lied. He showed Mr. Sir the picture, got Lec, Tucker, and Teal into their uniforms and got them to work. Another councilor, Dr. Pendanski explained the rules. 1. Every day, they must dig a hole 5 ft down, 2. In case they find something valuable, they're free to leave, 3. Don't go anywhere outside the camp. "Got it" the boys replied as they started digging. After their routine, they met a black boy with a bandana on his head, along with a group of other boys, "Your the new guys are you" he asked. "That's us" Tucker answered. "Names' "Rex Washburn" said the leader, "But you must call me "X-Ray" at all times. I'm the leader of the D-Tent. Got arrested for robbing a convince store of soda." He pointed to an overweight black boy that smelled awful, "That's, "Theodore", but you're only allowed to call him "Armpit" at all times. Got arrested for beating up a security guard at a museum." "He told me to take a shower!" Armpit shouted. X-Ray points to a strange tall boy, "That's Ricky a.k.a Zig-Zag. He has strange habits" he said. "I burned styrofoam on his school's lawn," Zig-Zag shouted, "Only to burn down a classroom." "That's Arson" Tucker exclaimed. "I know" Zig-Zag replied. X-Ray pointed to a white boy, "That's Alan. a.k.a Squid, he got arrested for releasing all the animals from the zoo." He then pointed to a Latino boy and said, "That's Jose a.k.a Magnet" "He got arrested for stealing a puppy." X-Ray pointed to a little guy in the corner, "That's "Zero" he said, "He doesn't talk much and he doesn't like to talk about how he got arrested." "What about the guy with the curly brown hair?" Lec asked. "That is the new guy before you 3, "Stanley Yelnatz IV" a.k.a "Caveman" X-Ray answered, "Stole a pair of shoes from a charity event." "Why are you greeting us?" Lec asked. "Because you 3 are part of the D-Tent" X-Ray said, "And if you wanna stay here, you must pass initiation.